Within the automotive field, fixed-orifice nozzles are commonly used to dispense windshield washer solvent on to a vehicle's windshield. It has been known to attach a nozzle assembly to the vehicle in a fixed manner in front of the vehicle's windshield, typically on the hood or engine cowl, and to orient the nozzle at a fixed angle to direct washer solvent to a predetermined contact area on the windshield. Some of the known nozzle assemblies may be manually pivotally adjusted while the vehicle is parked, or is otherwise sitting still. Examples of some of the known designs for manually adjustable windshield washer nozzles are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,898,036, 3,067,955, and 5,975,431.
When a vehicle is stationary or is traveling at a relatively low speed, a conventional nozzle assembly will generally permit the nozzle to direct washer solvent to the correct predetermined location on the windshield.
However, as the vehicle speed increases, there is a tendency for air to displace the washer fluid stream after it leaves the nozzle, so that the stream may not contact the preferred location on the windshield, but may be displaced to a lower, less beneficial location. At freeway speeds, it becomes difficult or virtually impossible to apply windshield washer fluid using the conventional system, because more often than not, the fluid spray will be redirected by passing air, and will fail to reach a useful area of the windshield. Most experienced drivers are familiar with this situation.
In response to this problem, some attempts have been made to compensate for the displacement of windshield washer solvent from a nozzle assembly at higher speeds.
Some examples of known devices that depict devices addressing this problem are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,859; 4,618,096; 5,820,026; 5,965,950; and, 6,082,636, which are discussed further below.
Daansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,859, entitled, “Venturi Washer,” discloses a washer system for dispensing fluid onto a predetermined area of a vehicle's windshield. The Daansen invention encloses a washer fluid nozzle within a venturi for dispensing washing fluid. The venturi is a funnel-like scoop on the vehicle hood that surrounds the nozzle. The venturi is designed to generate a protective channel of air when the vehicle is moving, to move with fluid expelled from the washer nozzle, and to facilitate contact of washer fluid on the vehicle's windshield at a predetermined area, regardless of the vehicle's speed.
Kondo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,096, entitled, “Window Washer for Vehicle,” discloses a windshield washer system for washing the windshield of a vehicle, which periodically alters the pressure at which the washer fluid is expelled from the spray nozzle. The Kondo et al. invention incorporates a pressurized means in combination with a fluidic oscillator to periodically increase the pressure at which washer fluid exits the washer spray nozzle, in an attempt to counter wind shear experienced when a vehicle is traveling at high speeds.
Raghu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,026, entitled, “High-Speed Windshield Washer Nozzle System,” discloses a device which elevates the washer fluid as it travels toward the windshield when a vehicle is traveling at high speeds. The Raghu invention incorporates a concave incline or tab along the top of the nozzle housing to create a vortex between the nozzle and the windshield, which elevates washer fluid after exiting the spray nozzle when the vehicle is traveling at high speeds.
Park, U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,950, entitled, “Device For Controlling The Injection Location Of Washer Solution,” discloses a washer system for dispensing washer fluid to a predetermined location on the windshield of a vehicle traveling at any rate of speed. The Park invention uses an electronic control unit to vary the pressure at which the system dispenses washer fluid, in connection with the rate at which the vehicle is traveling.
Yoshida et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,636, entitled, “Window Washer Nozzle Assembly Having A Favorable Spray Pattern,” discloses a washer nozzle assembly for a vehicle, which dispenses washer liquid at all speed ranges. The Yoshida et al. invention utilizes a nozzle with an upper and lower lip, the upper lip extending further outward than the lower, wherein the upper lip facilitates placement of washer liquid on a predetermined location when the vehicle is traveling at high speeds.
While each of the aforementioned patents provides an apparatus for dispensing washer fluid toward a predetermined location of a vehicle's windshield, a need still exists in the art for an improved fluid-dispensing nozzle assembly.
Ideally, a fluid-dispensing nozzle apparatus would automatically adjust during vehicle operation to change the angle at which the fluid spray is directed, so as to compensate for a change in the surrounding air velocity. Such an adjustable nozzle would provide more consistent placement of washer fluid on the windshield of a vehicle than is available with conventional nozzles.